With advancements in computing and communication technologies, business to business (B2B) correspondence has evolved dramatically. B2B documents such as invoices, shipping notes or purchase orders may be communicated as digital documents. Such communication enables correspondence methods that were impossible in the past. Businesses may correspond with numerous organizations, institutes or other businesses by exchanging digital documents. However, in many cases, a recipient of a digital document may specify various criteria a received document must comply with. Parameters and attributes pertaining to the format, organization and content of a document may be defined by a recipient as well as possibly the protocol by which a digital document is to be communicated.
Organizations that need to exchange electronic documents may do so in a variety of ways, for example, by electronic mail, file transfer, or by exchanging removable storage media such as compact disk (CD) or Universal Serial Bus (USB) disk drives. However, such means of communications may entail human inspection of the content received in order to verify validity of a transaction. B2B documents may contain numerous details, such as parts catalog numbers, currency exchange rates, or form identification numbers. Some details, for example, those mentioned above, may be represented differently by different business organizations. For example, different organizations may have different catalog numbers for the same item. Furthermore, transactions may need to be recorded within an organization's database or other storage system, in which case, recording information received for example, by electronic mail, may need to done manually.